Hot and Cold
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: Camilla tries to make things more interesting for Nozomi in the bedroom.


"C-Camilla! I'm so close, I'm gonna cu- FUUUCK!" Nozomi screamed at the top of her lungs, spraying her climax all over her lover's face. Her hips were arched up into Camilla's mouth, doing even more so as the Nohrian beauty sucked on her clit with fervor and passion. Her fingers ran through the princess's hair as her clit was assaulted so lovingly, even with her face being bombarded by a hefty wave of ejaculate. Camilla didn't seem to pay it any mind, however, she was too preoccupied with enjoying the lovely taste of her clit as well as watching her lover ride out the orgasm she'd just given her. Nozomi's screams got louder as Camilla kept her riding high on pleasure, frenching her clitoris harder as if to torture the poor girl with immense delight. Once she had drained Nozomi of all of her juices, the girl fell onto the bed with a crash, breathless and sweaty, her thighs dripping with the fluids that covered half of Camilla's face and most of her torso. The eldest Nohrian princess looked down with a smile, and she wiped her lip with the side of her hand before plopping down beside the exhausted woman.

"So, was that amazing?" Camilla asked confidently, "Oh, who am I kidding, of course it was, I can tell by the way that you were bucking and squirming and screaming my name!" She leaned in and planted a kiss on Nozomi's cheek, snuggling up beside her despite being soaked by all manner of bodily fluids. Miss Tojo didn't seem to mind, though, or perhaps she was just too tired to care.

"Y-Yeah… It was ok…" Nozomi croaked, unable to say more than a few words at a time as she regained her composure. Her use of the o-word brought a frown to Camilla's face, and the Nohrian sat up and looked at her lover with a semi offended, semi worried look.

"Ok?" She asked puzzledly, "Surely you don't mean it was just 'ok'? Or are you just too exhausted to think of a better synonym for… ok?"

"Y-You're fine, babe, don't worry!" Nozomi answered, propping herself up on her elbows as she realized that she'd hurt Camilla's feelings "It was just as good as all the other times you've eaten me out, I mean it!" Camilla's pout remained, her doubts having not been relieved, and she looked to the side like a scolded puppy. The damage was already done, however, and Camilla looked at her with a frown.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" She muttered, defeat ever present in her tone. Guilt suddenly began to wash over poor Nozomi, and the repercussions of her words were mentally worth kicking her own ass over. Was she really that obvious? Well, of course she was, this was Camilla she was dealing with. Trying to hide anything from her was virtually impossible.

"Well, no… and yes," Nozomi confessed, sitting up to look Camilla in the eye, "Don't get me wrong, you leave me more than satisfied, it's just... I… I've got some… 'things'... that are a little e-embarrassing…"

Camilla looked back up, somewhat appalled by the answer. "Embarrassing? Darling, have I _EVER_ judged you for anything?"

"W-Well it's jus-"

"Remember the time you asked me to dress up in one of your old costumes from high school so you could vibe me?"

"Y-Yeah, bu-"

"And how about the time that you wanted to tie me to the bed and ravage me with Eli and her partner?"

"That was diffe-"

"What about the time you wanted me to film myself masturbating for you? Do you remember how I responded?"

"You agreed without a second thought…" Nozomi murmured, looking down at the mattress with a sullen expression.

"Exactly! So what makes you think that I'm going to be disgusted by one of your requests, hm?" Camilla's gaze was fiery, like she was pumped up or mad. That just scared Nozomi even more.

"This is… different…" The purple haired woman answered, "It's not something like tying you up o-or giving me a video, this is… a little more personal for me, and I don't think you'll be into it."

"That's nonsense, you know I'm flexible," The princess spoke sternly, bringing Nozomi in for a hug, "I love you more than anything, and no silly fetish or whatever it is you're hiding is going to change that." Nozomi felt her heart skip a beat, the way Camilla, her Camilla, said that word, it made her feel warm and fuzzy. Her arms wrapped around her waist, and she laid there in her arms, just letting her brush her hand down the back of her head like she always did.

"Camilla…" Nozomi finally piped up, after enjoying the silence and warmth of her embrace, "I know. I'm sorry for keeping it from you, it's just… scary. The thought of you leaving me over something so… stupid." Her eyes began to well up a little, just mentioning something so disgusting brought tears to her eyes. But that was the great thing about Camilla: She was more than happy to dry them for her.

"Shhhh…. It's alright, I understand," Camilla reassured her, "I'm never going to leave you, no matter what." The Nohrian pushed her back and looked down at her, a lovely, caring smile plastered on that beautiful face. "Now, are you going to tell me what it is you desire so much?"

"Of course, but… can this wait?" Nozomi yawned, her eyes struggling to stay open as she realized that she was exhausted. Camilla's handiwork in action. "It's getting late and I'm struggling to stay awake…" Camilla glanced over to the clock on their dresser, and suddenly her tiredness caught up to her and she let out a lengthy yawn.

"Gracious, you're absolutely right. I suppose we'll pick this up in the morning then," The princess sighed, looking down at her lover with a slightly disappointed look, "Ah well, beauty sleep before secrets, I suppose." Camilla released her lover from the embrace, giving her free reign to lay down and go to sleep. "You will let me know, though, correct?" The princess gave her a stern look, although the context of this one was a bit lighter and more humorous.

"Of course," Nozomi chuckled, grinning at the faux expression on Camilla's face, "Good night, sweetie!" She lifted up a bit and kissed Camilla on the cheeks before laying down and wrapping herself in the sheet.

"Sweet dreams," Camilla replied, a hint of song in her voice as she descended upon the mattress and pulled the comforter over her. It wasn't long before both ladies were asleep, and it wouldn't be long before the two of them were greeted by the morning sun.

 _The next morning…_

Nozomi's eyes fluttered open, far from eager to get acquainted with the rays of light that slipped through the cracks in their blinds. Her eyes eventually adjusted, and she rose up from the bed, a mess just like any other person upon waking up from their slumber.

"Morning Camilla," Nozomi grunted as she cracked her neck, arching her back too like she did every morning, "Did you sleep we-" Nozomi cut herself off, however, when she realized that the space in bed next to her was vacant. Well, save for a folded slip of paper with Nozomi's name written on it. In cursive, no less. 'Just like Camilla…' She thought, smiling and letting out a solitary chuckle under her breath. Normally Nozomi was the first to wake up on the weekends, as Camilla loved to sleep in until noon. However, whenever she got up before her, that meant she had something special planned. Whether it be a lavish breakfast, some sort of outing, or something of the lewd variety, something was always in store for her whenever she was absent upon waking. Nozomi picked up the note and unfolded it, bringing it closer to her face so she could read Camilla's elegant handwriting. The note went as follows:

 _My Darling Nozomi,_

 _I'm sure you're a little confused to see me out of bed before you are, but fear not, I haven't left you for some dashing prince. I was just so excited to hear what you couldn't say last night (which was amazing, by the by), that I could barely sleep. With my abundance of energy, I decided to prepare a little surprise just to show you how much I love you! Its downstairs, so come on and get it when you're ready!_

 _Your one true love, Princess Camilla, Eldest Daughter of Nohr~_

 _P.S. You may want to get a shower before you do. That would be most appreciated. xoxo 3_

Nozomi giggled softly upon concluding the note. She loved it when Camilla was just being herself, it never ceased to bring a smile to her face. But that last part was definitely true, she was going to need a serious scrub-down after last night's… activities. She hopped out of bed and strode on over to to the shower, hopping right in without a second thought. Thankfully she was completely nude so she could skip the undressing process. She washed herself thoroughly, cleansing herself of the sweat and fluids that coated her inner thighs and feeling refreshed as ever. She did so with haste, for she was starving like crazy. It didn't take much thought to figure out that the present was the first in the list of things she usually prepared, and the prospect of free food really got her going.

Miss Tojo hopped on out of the shower and quickly dried her soaked body off, ruffling her hair a bit with the towel before shaking it out like a dog. She placed the wet rag back on its hook and rushed into the bedroom, opening up her drawer for something to wear. Since it was just going to be the two of them this morning, she put on a pair of panties and a baggy light blue t-shirt she'd gotten at a concert for free without realizing it was two sizes too big. It served as wonderful pajamas, however, so she wasn't one to complain. Nozomi quickly styled her hair in her signature look: two twin tails cascading perfectly down her back, secured in some scrunchies that looked like they had been left over from the 80's. With that, she was ready to start the day, and she quickly made her way down to the kitchen.

It was there that she found Camilla, stirring some eggs in a frying pan while humming a little tune under her breath. Knowing her it was probably something classical like Vivaldi, she certainly loved his work.

"Good morning, sleepy head~" Camilla cooed, glancing up from the pan to give her love a warm grin, "Have any dreams while you were snoozing away?"

"Eh, none that I can recall" Nozomi replied, leaning on the counter as she watched the woman push the eggs around in the pan on the stove, a similar smile spreading across her lips"But if I did I bet none of them could compare with how dreamy you are."

Camilla let out a chuckle while she continued to focus on cooking, glancing up at her partner ever so often. "Your way with words never ceases to flatter me." She kept on cooking her eggs until she finally noticed that Nozomi was staring at her with an absorbed look on her face. Not that she could blame her though, she was indeed something to gawk at. Especially due to the fact that she was wearing nothing but a black apron. She didn't feel like getting dressed this morning so she opted to just walk around buck naked like a savage. "Now, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to dig into the feast I've spent all morning preparing for you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, why did you go through all the trouble of preparing that?" Nozomi asked, snapping out of her lovey-dovey stupor, "I don't remember today being a special occasion. Unless it is, in which case, slap me because I forgot, hehe…"

"No, it's just a boring old Saturday, don't worry, sweetie," Camilla assured her, "I just wanted to be nice today, nothing more! Now, go on, enjoy the fruits of my labor~" With that go ahead, Nozomi grabbed a plate and went right on in, taking a little bit of everything and piling it all onto it. Camilla was never really one for cooking, usually she was the one getting cooked for, but whenever she did, good lord was it delicious. That was no surprise, though, she was royalty after all. The purple haired ex-idol sat down and took a big ol' bite of the pancakes, letting out a pleased moan as the flavor quickly danced across her tastebuds.

"Mmmmm, this may just be the hunger talking but this is some of the best I've ever had!" Nozomi praised, taking another greedy mouthful as Camilla gladly watched her wolf down her hard work like she was Son Goku. It was always satisfying to see her enjoy her cooking, it was a little reminder of her love and how much she loved her. Camilla scraped the eggs out of the pan and put them on a plate of her own, and she sat down across from her ladylove at the table. Nozomi just kept on pigging out, enjoying Camilla's work to the fullest as she scarfed down as much as she could. Until Camilla broke the silence again.

"So… if you're satisfied now, there's something I'd like to talk about with you. If you don't mind, that is."

"Yeah," Nozomi gulped down the last of the food in her mouth, "Yeah, shoot. What is it you wanna talk about, honey?"

"What we were discussing last night. About… making things better for you in bed?"

"Oh that? Nah, you don't gotta worry about that, I'm fine with just doing it like normal," Nozomi chuckled.

"Bullshit."

"Sorry?"

"Nozomi I can tell when you're lying to me, so just drop the act," Camilla scolded her, glaring at her with a soul piercing glare, "I don't care if you think whatever you're hiding is weird, because I love you and I won't think that, so just tell me already so I can stop worrying about it!" The room quickly fell silent, and Nozomi was left staring at her lover in surprise at the outburst.

"Camilla… I didn't know you felt that way…" Nozomi muttered, shame starting to seep in as she realized the consequences of her actions.

"Of course I would, how could I not when you're not enjoying our time together? Sex should be enjoyable for both of us, and if your desires aren't being fulfilled then there's no point." Camilla stated, still pissed off that she was having information withheld from her. Nozomi felt her face heat up, either out of embarrassment or just because she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Camilla. Maybe both.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't tell ya, it's just… really really embarrassing…" Miss Tojo sighed, her blush getting even hotter, her nose scrunching up and her heartbeat getting a little faster.

"Honey, you don't need to feel embarrassed, ok?" Camilla assured, "I seriously won't judge! Honest, if you're into peeing on me then I'd gladly let you do it without hesitation!"

"Well that's… reassuring," Nozomi replied, a little taken aback by her statement, "But I'm not into watersports, so you don't have to worry about me wanting to… urinate on you."

"Oh, w-well alright then," Camilla's eyes shifted around, her poise being somewhat broken at the rejection of that offer, "But my point still stands. You don't have to feel any shame whatsoever, so please, tell me what I can do to make you feel good." She looked at Nozomi with a warm, motherly smile, one that could melt even the blackest of hearts in mere seconds. Nozomi was no different from it, and she couldn't resist it either.

"Alright…" Nozomi took a deep breath and collected herself for a second, "There's a place that I… I really really want you to touch me, to worship... " She trailed off, stepping back into shame much to Camilla's dismay.

"And that place is?" The princess questioned, staying patient as ever in order to provide a pressureless environment for Nozomi to reveal her secret.

"It's my… Fuck I'm sorry it's just too embarrassing!" Nozomi freaked out, burying her face in her hands in order to hide her humiliated expression. She felt like a coward, not just for keeping secrets but for not being able to fess up something she really wanted to the woman she loved. She didn't feel that way for too long, however, as Camilla suddenly wrapped her arms around her and brought her into a warm, loving embrace from behind.

"There there, it's alright," The princess whispered, brushing her hand over Nozomi's head as if she were a puppy, "I know it must be hard to reveal something so personal. I'm in no rush to know, however, so take all the time you need." Nozomi brought her head up and rested the back of it against Camilla's bosom, a little teary eyed from how understanding she was being towards her irrational behavior.

"I-I'm sorry… Again…" Nozomi apologized for the umpteenth time it seemed like, "I just can't bring myself to say it outloud, y'know? Heh…"

"I understand completely, my love," Camilla sighed, "There are always going to be things that shall feel disgusting to say out loud."

"Maybe we're just going at this the wrong way…" Nozomi muttered under her breath, the little wheels in her head turning until the lightbulb finally went off. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Camilla asked, backing off a little to give Nozomi a bit of wiggle room to explain.

"We are going about this the wrong way! Maybe instead of telling you, I should just do something different! Something fun!"

"And that is…?"

"Ever heard of Hot and Cold?" Nozomi asked, turning around to show the enthusiasm in her eyes to a somewhat bewildered yet mildly excited Camilla.

"I've heard of it, yes. But what does this have to do with-" Camilla cut herself off as it finally clicked in her head, "Oh. Ohhhh I see where you're going with this now!"

"I know, right?" Nozomi chuckled, nearly bouncing up from the chair with excitement, "That way I don't have to tell you, you'll know, and it'll be fun for the both of us!"

"Ahhhh I'm so lucky to have a clever girl like you~" Camilla complemented, swaying forward in order to hug Nozomi again and give her a kiss on the cheek, "This sounds way better than just hearing it from you!"

"Thanks, Cammy! Hopefully you're as clever as me, though. You're gonna have to be if you ever want to stand a chance of figuring it out, hehe~" Nozomi kissed her right back and gave her a sly grin, her hands running up and down Camilla's back, teasing her skin with the delicate tips of her fingers.

"I intend to be, I can't let myself be outwitted, after all~" She replied equally as smugly, accepting the girl's challenge, "Now, why don't we save this for tonight? I'd rather not have to clean up after our mess AND do the dishes."

"Ah, you're no fun," Nozomi giggled, pulling her hands away from her body, "Ah well, I suppose I can wait… Wanna finish up and go play some Inferno Crest?"

"I'd love to~" Camilla said, and with that the two pulled away and went back at the mini buffet, and once both were satisfied, they were ready to start the day.

 _That night…_

The day went by in what seemed like seconds for the two, although it was hardly surprising seeing as how it was a Saturday and those tended to fly by without a second thought. The morning and afternoon were full of weekend activities that were fairly normal for the couple: A healthy amount of video games, cuddling, tickle fights (which Nozomi never ever lost), a little bit of drinking with some barbecue Nozomi had made, all that jazz. And so it concluded as it usually did, with the pair lying in bed, kissing each other passionately as they hugged one another like they were life sized naked teddy bears.

Nozomi had her body pressed on top of Camilla, running the fingers on her right hand through her lavender locks while she sucked face with her best friend. Her left hand was busy massaging Camilla's breast, lightly squeezing it with utmost care as to not be too rough and spoil the mood. She could feel the beating of her heart through her hand, its rapid tempo serving as another way to measure whether or not she was on the right track. The Nohrian deepened the kiss with her as she felt her body heat up from the stimulation, only breaking it to breathe as she nearly suffocated herself with every pull.

"Mmmm… I think… I think it's time we… we play that game…" Camilla huffed out between kisses, her heart practically beating out of her bosom at this point.

"Awww, really? You sure you don't wanna snog a little more?" Nozomi laughed, "Because I could kiss those lips forever…"

"Aren't you the one who wanted to do it this way?" Camilla replied, "Because if you're not, I could always just tie you down and torture it out of you…" A sadistic little grin stretched across her face, and although she was joking Camilla was certainly a terror when she was on top.

"I know, I was just teasin'," Nozomi sighed, climbing off the busty princess and plopping down on the mattress besides her. She took a pillow and propped her head up, resting her hands behind it so that Camilla could have easy access to every inch of her body. "I'm aaaaaaaaall yours, Cammy baby~"

"Splendid! But… would you mind if I made it a little bit more… interesting for you?" Camilla pulled out a little black sleep mask from under the covers, its mere presence making Nozomi's face flush.

"I don't see why not," Nozomi took the blindfold and fastened it around her head, willingly depriving herself of sight for the time being. She might have looked relaxed on the outside, but inside she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Camilla touching her all over was one thing, but not being able to see what she was doing was another. Plus, it added another little layer to the game, so who was she to complain? She felt Camilla roll off of the bed, the mattress coils squeaking under her weight as she departed, leaving Nozomi without a way to detect her first move. She was always full of surprises, and this was no exception. There was only silence for what seemed like hours to the blinded Nozomi, further adding another layer of suspense to the already phenomenal build-up Camilla was supplying her with. Her breath began to get almost as shaky as the princess's was moments earlier when they were making out, the waiting was starting to get a little maddening. Maybe this was how Camilla felt not knowing her dirty little secret, antsy as all hell and a little bit frustrated. If anything, she deserved it. However, those feelings were finally dispelled as she felt Camilla grab her left ankle.

The Nohrian slowly lifted her leg up in one long, elegant motion, bringing the bottom of her foot up to what she could only assume was her face, judging by how Camilla's warm breath was currently bathing her skin. It wasn't long before she felt the tip of her silken, squishy muscle that was her tongue trace along the contour of her foot, starting at the heel and licking upwards along the arch as it made its way to her platform. Camilla kept her tongue on her sole and continued to glide around, acting almost as if she were painting a picture with her saliva. Nozomi's foot scrunched up reflexively from the somewhat foreign sensation she was feeling, the stimuli bearing a somewhat ticklish yet oddly pleasing vibe to it that she was surprised to be enjoying. Although to be fair, Camilla's tongue felt good no matter where it was being applied. The princess's tongue began to adventure upwards a little more, teasing her toes and slipping in between them, lightly blowing so that she could watch them wiggle around.

"I take it by your silence that I'm on fire, aren't I?" Camilla said all sure of herself, and Nozomi could just see the smile on her face in her mind. The foreign beauty gave her big toe a light suck, grazing the skin underneath with her front teeth, which was met with a slight bucking motion from Nozomi's leg.

"A-Actually, you're ice cold right now," Miss Tojo answered, a meek grin on her face as she tried to hold in a few laughs.

"Really?" She could hear the defeat in Camilla's voice yet again as she released her toe from her mouth, "I was sure that was it… Why didn't you say anything, though?"

"Would you pass up the opportunity for royalty to worship your feet?" Nozomi giggled, "Besides, it actually felt kinda good, to be honest…"

"Oh, you little scamp~" Camilla chuckled and wiped a strand of saliva from her bottom lip, "Ah well, I suppose I'll just have to remember that in the future…" With that the lavender haired woman moved upward along Nozomi's leg, slowly dragging her tongue up her shinbone before encroaching onto her thigh and sliding across that, leaving a shiny little trail behind as well as one or two love bites just for the sake of it. The blindfold somehow amplified her touch by a large margin for Nozomi, not being able to see her as she worshipped her body was more exciting judging by how wet she was. That didn't impede her from playing the game, however, as she was doing her best to let Camilla know if she was closer or not. Every inch was met with a breathless "warmer" from Nozomi, keeping her on the right track as she traveled up her leg.

"Warmer… Oh Cammy you're getting warmer..." Nozomi groaned, arching her body up as Camilla began to lick along her waistline to the right side of her stomach. The shifting of her body as it grinded into the bed was more than enough to tell Camilla that she was getting closer, but the vocal confirmation was still nice to have. She was surprised that wherever she wanted to be touched was somewhere up this far, she was sure that her feet would have been her sweet spot. She certainly wouldn't have minded if they were though, they were quite tasty and fun to lick. But alas, it wasn't the case. It hardly discouraged her, as she was more determined than ever to find and pleasure wherever Nozomi was craving to be licked and ravage it to kingdom come.

Camilla continued up Nozomi's side, coming to her ribcage and noticing the subtle little details of it as she pushed further up north. "Mmm, colder…" Her lover grunted, with Camilla stopping in her tracks upon hearing it. She paused for a second, unsure of what to do. Obviously this wasn't where she wanted her to go, but not knowing where the hell she wanted to go was a little bit frustrating. Nevertheless, her determination was not beaten down, and she pushed onward with the intent of giving her the most spectacular orgasm of her life. Camilla backtracked down her side, retracing her steps to get back into her warmer territory. Nozomi kept up with the verbal confirmation, and that put her right back on track. Somewhat sure that it was the right direction to go, Camilla moved to the left, departing from the sides and entering the squishy expanse of Nozomi's stomach.

"Mmmm, warmer, much warmer…" Nozomi mewled out, her shifting getting a lot more restless as Camilla planted a few kisses on her solar plexus. Her voice was dripping with excitement, actual, genuine excitement that hyped Camilla up. She was getting close, she could feel it. In fact, she had herself a hunch about where Nozomi was leading her. She slowly waltzed down south, moving as lazily as possible to ensure that Nozomi would be on the edge of her seat the whole time. Which was actually what wound up happening, much to Camilla's delight.

"Oh fuck me Cammy, you're almost on fire, warmer warmer Warmer WARMER!" Nozomi chanted at the top of her lungs as the princess got ever so slightly closer, every millimeter she moved made her heart beat ten times faster. Camilla straddled her hips as descended further upon her stomach, her tongue only a stone's throw away from the spot her lover so desperately craved attention for. Her tongue slithered closer, moving side to side slightly at a painfully slow tempo, almost like she was taking part in some sort of samba in order to add a little more to the painfully slow pace she was moving at.

"C-Camilla, you're burning up, you're so fucking hot, just a little bit more, c'mon just a… just a little more!" Miss Tojo panted like a bitch in heat, clutching the pillow in order to stop herself from grabbing onto Cammy's head and forcing her down just slightly. Camilla held her tongue there for what seemed like ages to the blindfolded beauty, and it drove her into a frenzy. "Cammy, please god you're on top of it just a little more, just a little bit more please please please!" Nozomi begged, urging her to get her to move without doing it herself. She wasn't sure why Camilla was taking so long, she wasn't really one to tease her into begging. Usually when that happened they were playing rough, but this was hardly the time or the place for that.

The moment finally came, after a lot more begging and pleading, and Camilla's tongue descended upon the spot Nozomi so desperately needed to have pampered. Now, by this point one should have been able to piece together where this was, but for those who are still having trouble, Nozomi's fetish was as follows: She really really really REALLY loved bellybuttons. Yes, bellybuttons. And she was ecstatic to have hers getting filled with Camilla's wet, spongy tongue. The woman's tongue writhed and twisted around as it pushed it's way inside, squishing against her equally malleable skin.

"KYAH FUCK FUCK FUCK YES THAT'S IT THAT'S IT THAT'S IT!" Nozomi body arched up into her lover and grinded into it with vigor, her hips wiggling side to side with joy as her deepest, best kept secret was finally revealed and her fantasies were being realized. Her hips bucked up with unfathomable glee, she was just totally overjoyed to finally have this happen to her. It was the best thing ever. Camilla's tongue was in her bellybutton, that's right, the person she loved more than anything in the world was doing a thing she'd been wanting for years. It was hard to believe, honestly, she'd felt her use it so many times before on her clit but never did she think she'd be feeling it here and now. That feeling was swiftly ended, however, when Camilla withdrew her tongue. Wait, what? This couldn't be happening, not after she had just gotten what she wanted so bad.

"S-Something wrong, hun?" Nozomi asked, lifting up her blindfold, her voice shaky from the emotions frothing in her like a maelstrom. When she laid eyes on Camilla, she was taken aback by what she saw. Camilla looked… well she didn't know how to describe it, her face was this odd mix of curiosity, intrigue, and naughtiness.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just… this is what you were so embarrassed about?" Her arm wrapped around Nozomi's waist and stretched her bellybutton open, revealing all of the details hidden in the folds of her navel. Nozomi had herself a classic little innie, nothing too special. It was deep enough that you couldn't see the bottom unless it was stretched out, and resting at the bottom was a sensitive, squishy little knot that was just crying out for a good tongue bath.

"Yeah, this is it," Nozomi replied, feeling like she was getting scolded for something, "Why? Are you disappointed?"

"Hardly, I'd say this is exceeding expectations~" Camilla opened and closed the little hole between her fingers, amused with how it would stretch and bend along with her flesh, "It's just… I'm wondering if I can get you off from this…"

"Sure ya can, navels are an erogenous zone," Nozomi replied, her face scarlet from how casually Camilla was toying with her navel, "Licking one is just like eating pussy, it's just a ways north, is all!"

"Is that so…?" The lavender haired woman nodded, trailing off as she turned her attention back to the bellybutton she found so compelling.

"Of course, bellybuttons aren't all the same, so if you need a little help I coul- AHHHH HOLY FUCK!" She was cut off by her own swearing when Camilla suddenly jammed her tongue back in, twisting it around much more aggressively than before. She rammed it against the knot like a bullet train, blindsiding Nozomi completely with an onslaught of pleasure that washed over her like waves in a storm crashing against a cliffside. Camilla pumped in and out with vigor, the same vigor she normally reserved for giving Nozomi that final push into climax. The ex-idol grabbed a fistful of Camilla's hair and held on tight, she was sure going to be in for a ride now.

"Sorry if this is a little rough, darling, but first impressions are everything, and I'm certainly going to be putting my best foot forward~" Camilla chuckled, reeling back slightly and holding as if she were charging up some sort of attack before letting it loose and ramming right into her bellybutton. Her tongue dove straight in and pile drived the knot, taking the wind out of Nozomi with a guttural moan that echoed off the walls of their bedroom. With her dexterous tongue firmly stuck inside, the woman began flicking the nub with the tip and doing so from all angles that she could. Her lingua moved about inside the confined space of her bellybutton, stretching it out as it shifted and squirmed with such reckless fervor, yet it felt so calculated and precise to the one on the receiving end. Nozomi's eyes squeezed shut as her mind was wracked with such wondrous feelings, making it hard to think straight as she was bombarded with them. All she could do was take what she was being given, and she was more than happy to do so.

Nozomi began to move her hips and abdomen slightly, ploddingly wiggling her body up and down in the tight space provided by Camilla's iron maiden-like grasp. Along with the minute bobbing and turning of Camilla's head as it feverishly tasted her, all of the motions added another small sensation to the mix that drove Nozomi up the wall. The rough, curved edges of her tongue as it pressed itself inside and twisted around against the walls and folds of her navel, occasionally flattening out and stretching her bellybutton out a little wider than it already was. It sent a delightful rigor throughout her body, it was like nothing she'd ever had brought on her before.

"Am I doing a good job, darling?" Camilla asked almost teasingly with her tongue still inside, but it was clear as day that she had meant what she was asking. Her tongue suddenly picked up the pace for a second, rapidly flapping against the knot and swishing around it before dialing it back some again whilst Nozomi reacted accordingly. Her body arched up and another loud scream was ejected from her lungs, ringing in Camilla's ears and bringing a cheeky smile to her lips. "I'll take that as a yes~" Camilla giggled, twisting her head to the right as she licked at the knot from a different angle. The Nohrian Princess prodded at the bottom of the navel as if her tongue were imitating a piston, each mini thrust creating a squishing noise as the wet muscle collided with her slobber-coated skin. Nozomi's grip on her Camilla's lavender locks got tighter upon feeling this, the intensity at which she was gripping strangely correlating with how wet she currently was, and judging by the tightness of her fingers, she was absolutely soaked.

"More… More god, please, Cammy, more!" Nozomi cried, thirsting for more stimulation to feed her intense craving. Camilla was more than happy to satisfy, and with that she tripled her efforts, intensifying her licking to an insane degree. Her tongue was moving at what felt like the speed of light to the dazed Nozomi, she was sure that if she could see her tongue that it would be invisible to the naked eye. It wasn't the case, though, as she was moving well within the scope of average human movement. She was going slightly overboard with it, but that was beside the point. Camilla was going fast enough to turn her skin raw, however, so there was that. It was pink and somewhat rubbery from all the lashing and licking it was being treated to, and while it did sting, the added pain mixed in with her pleasure made it all the better for Miss Tojo. It only served to get more roughed up as time went on, and Camilla did not let up on the absolute blitzkrieg she was dishing out. It was as if she was dead set on making Nozomi cum her brains out, and if she were to keep this up that might actually happen. She honestly wouldn't accept anything less at this point, given all the effort she was putting into doing so. It seemed as though Nozomi felt the same way as well, wanting to bear the fruits of Camilla's exquisite labour in full.

Nozomi's hips began to thrust with even more fervor in the deadlock Camilla had her in, not only giving Camilla a little more access to harder to reach areas of her bellybutton but also giving Nozomi much more friction as the sides of her tongue grinded against her walls. Her moaning was getting increasingly shrill and breathless as well, she could feel the great climax building up inside her loins that Camilla had just spent all this time building up for her. Saliva began to drip down her sides as overflowed from her navel, the buildup getting overwhelming as Camilla went completely bonkers fucking it silly. The Nohrian was truly making a mess out of things, but that was to be expected given her relentless, brutal nature. It was like she was a raging inferno of lust when she was making love with this girl, whether she be doing it normally or like this. Either way, she was going make the ex-idol cream the sheets and then some with just her mouth.

"MMMMM R-RIGHT THERE, KEEP GOING RIGHT T-THERE!" Nozomi cried out, feeling herself numb to anything else but what Camilla was providing her as she was given more and more unearthly pleasure. Her toes were clawing at the bedsheets while she held Camilla's head down, somewhat assisting her in the constant bobbing motion as her body flopped around in her arms in an elegant, yet sexed up beyond comprehension wave motion that would make even expert belly dancers double take should they ever lay eyes on it. In all honesty the constant motion and twisting and grinding was beginning to wear down the two, but their lust prevented either from slowing down in the slightest. They were going to see this through no matter what, muscles be damned. Camilla's tongue kept on pumping, hardening up as it launched straight down into the sweet spot each time, sending a massive surge of wonderful electric sensations all over Nozomi's body. The shocks to her system honestly made it feel as though her brain was being fried like an egg, but she didn't care. Whatever the price for an awesome navel-based orgasm was, she'd gladly pay it in full and then some.

Camilla could feel how close her lover currently was, the warmth emanating from her loins was searingly torrid, way hotter than she'd ever felt it before. Had she not been giving the most spectacular bellybutton blowjob in the history of all of mankind, she would have been burying her face between her legs and enjoying its warm embrace. While she probably wouldn't be able to relish in the sweet shower of love that usually signified a hard night's work whenever they did it, she was more than alright with giving it up to make that sensation even more potent for the woman she treasured. In a way doing it this way made them closer, somehow. The thrusting motions both were producing as Camilla drove Nozomi closer and closer to the edge complemented one another perfectly, going off in a distinct rhythm that both of them were able to match like a well oiled machine of love and passion. The couple was brought closer to their goal with every single pump Camilla made into Nozomi's little navel knot, and with each successive motion, Camilla began to get faster, harder. It was like she was beginning to work overtime, tapping into whatever reserves she had left to drive this chick up the fucking wall. Every single one made Nozomi squeal louder as the squishing of her tongue against the wet tender flesh made an equally loud (and lewd) noise to accompany her. A symphony to rival even the greatest of compositions, and it was about to reach its conclusion. All it took was one final fucking motion, and it was all over for the green eyed girl.

"CAMILLA… CAMILLA CAMILLA OH GOD HERE IT COMES HERE IT COMES!" Nozomi cried out at the top of her lungs, her emerald eyes wide open as she threw her head back and arched her body up. Bursting out from her loins came a tremendous tidal wave of pent up emotion and love, finally free after having been bottled up for so many years. It was liberating in addition to being sublime, and Nozomi felt like she was on cloud nine as bliss began to overtake her. Camilla merely watched, letting her chest get soaked in the nectar of her burden as she viewed the results of her progress with a warm, satisfied smile. She'd seen Nozomi finish several times before, usually at point blank because she loved to eat her "favorite dish", but this time it felt a lot more fulfilling, knowing that she was able to realize the dreams and fantasies of her best friend. The purple haired beauty soon fell silent and crashed onto the bed, now drained of all of her energy, fluids, and fears, resting there peacefully with a goofy, sexed up grin plastered on her crimson, sweaty face. Her large chest was heaving and crashing as she took deep breaths, basking in the afterglow of the long, hard fought battle the two had just taken part in. Camilla climbed out from between her legs and cuddled with her, just as she had done the night previous.

"So, was that amazing?" Camilla asked confidently, "Oh who am I kidding, of course it was, I could tell by the way you were bucking and squirming and squeezing my name!" She leaned in and planted a kiss on Nozomi's cheek, snuggling up beside her despite being soaked by all manner of bodily fluids. Miss Tojo didn't seem to mind, though, she was too tired to care, really. It was just like the night previous for them as they enjoyed the post-coitus rush, but this time the one receiving it was 100% satisfied.

"Oh, I don't think I've had that much fun getting fucked in… in a while!" Nozomi rasped out, still trying to recollect herself after having her world rocked like she was at a Led Zeppelin concert, "I didn't think you'd be so good at this! I'm kind of in shock that you made me finish that wildly your first time, to be quite honest."

"Well, I am spectacular in bed, as you already know," Camilla replied, chuckling under her breath, "But I'm glad that you had the time of your life tonight, Nozomi. It means a lot to me that you were able to enjoy yourself to the fullest. So thank you for telling me such a difficult thing. "

"Heh, I should be the one thanking you for not making me regret doing that!" Miss Tojo beamed, "I was sure I was going to have to train you, but you did an awesome job for an amateur!"

"An amateur? Honey, I'm a bloody expert if I was able to make you cum THAT hard!" Camilla remarked, sounding slightly offended by Nozomi's statement, "What even constitutes an expert, anyway?"

"Well, anybody can tongue-fuck a bellybutton like an absolute monster, given they're strong and horny enough, but it takes a certain amount of expertise to really drive someone insane with pleasure."

"And how would one go about doing that?" Camilla asked, intrigued to know where Nozomi was going with this. Said girl gave her lover a mischievous grin, and put her hand on her hip.

"Would you like me to show you?" Nozomi answered her question with another question, doing so in a low, sultry voice that sent shivers up Camilla's spine. She felt the other girl's hand trail up her side, brushing over it with her ultra soft, super warm skin.

"I'd be more than happy to know if it means that I can eventually beat you at your "own game"," Camilla replied, "But will we have to play more hot and cold for this or are you able to tell me without getting embarrassed~?"

"Funny," Nozomi said somewhat dryly, but still chuckling at the little jab she had just received. "But, could ya let me go? I kinda need to get some things if I'm gonna show you how thankful I am for you being around and taking care of my needs, hehe~"

"Of course," Cammy let her go, sitting up and propping herself up on her arm as she watched Nozomi turn away. Before she was able to hop off the bed, however, Camilla gave the ex-idol a hard slap on her plump, meaty rear, producing a surprised squeak from the purple haired girl. She turned around and shot Cammy a sour look, while the princess just laughed at her expression. "Don't keep me waiting too long~" Was all she said before sprawling back over the bed. With that, Nozomi leaped off the bed and scampered off down the hall, going out of sight as she turned a corner and leaving Camilla all by her lonesome to reflect on tonight's events. After all the time she'd known Nozomi, which had been pretty long, she never would have pegged her down for a bellybutton lover. Sure Nozomi was a little weird, what with her fixation on all things spiritual and her inexplicable desire to grab breasts no matter what they were attached to, but this was a whole new territory of bizarre for her. Perhaps bizarre wasn't the right word for it, though, it was more… unorthodox than anything. Not that it was a bad thing, this was just new.

For one thing, she couldn't quite grasp what the attraction was, or how she even got off to it. Camilla's hand traveled down the surface of her abdomen towards her navel, which wasn't all that different from Nozomi's. It was deep, but shallow enough for one to pull it out. Apparently it was called an "inbetweenie", according to her darling sister Corrin, who for some reason just couldn't stop staring at it during their last trip to the beach. Perhaps she had a bellybutton fetish too? To be honest it was likely, although the stuttering and blushing expression she'd probably convey upon being asked such a question could be interpreted both ways. But still, it was less surprising than Nozomi having one. She felt somewhat blind for not noticing, although Nozomi was a master when it came to hiding her emotions and secrets. But the opportunity to explore something new was no doubt exciting.

Camilla slipped her middle finger inside of her umbilicus and gently massaged the core, moving it around with a circular motion as she pressed the tip down as gently as she could. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation, attempting to see what it was that made the shrine maiden go gaga. It was just a slight tickle, nothing more. How Nozomi was able to get off so extravagantly from something this… dull just didn't make sense. On the flip side, while it wasn't all that arousing, it was extremely relaxing. It just felt as if all the tension in her core was just melting away as she lightly massaged herself. Deciding to be a little more adventurous, Camilla even pinched the nub between her thumb and index finger, letting her nails dig in slightly to add an ounce of pain that surprisingly felt good. It was honestly easy to get lost in the moment, and lost she did get, moaning and groaning out lightly as she twisted the knot around a bit, which surprisingly caused her to moan under her breath. Although she didn't notice, she was too busy lost in thought and navel stimulation. She was so lost, in fact, that it took her a good two minutes to notice somebody sitting on the side of the bed. Camilla opened her eyes to see Nozomi, leaning on her arm with her other behind her back, watching her with a proud little smirk on her face.

"Warming yourself up for me?" Nozomi joked, bringing an equally bright smile to her lover's face.

"Sort of," Camilla chuckled, letting her bellybutton go before sitting up, "I was just trying to see what you find so appealing about having your navel played with."

"Well, you could have just waited," Nozomi replied, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you went and had your first buttongasm without me."

"We're calling them buttongasms now? Really? I jest, but you're right, that would be inconsiderate of me~" Camilla let out a small laugh, "Anyway, what is it you ran off to grab?"

"Just something I've been keeping for a special occasion," Nozomi sang, "I was going to save this for our anniversary, but this seemed like more than a good time to break it out." Upon saying that, Nozomi tipped her hand, taking it out from behind her back to reveal a small glass vial with a black rubber stopper for a cap and some sort of clear pink liquid swirling around inside. It wasn't hard for Camilla to identify what it was, as she was very familiar with the stuff.

"Massage oil? Mmm, you sure know how to spoil me, hehe~"

"Oh you have no idea…" Nozomi replied, "Now sit back and relax. I'll take everything from here…" Camilla did what she was told, grabbing a pillow to lean her head against much, laying herself out much like how Nozomi was doing for her. Nozomi pulled the stopper out with her teeth and began to pour the oil all over her right palm, placing the bottle on the night stand so that she could cover her other palm in order to give Camilla a little Tojo-style rub down. Her hands slowly drifted through the air towards Camilla's body, more specifically, her large, bountiful chest. She grabbed hold of them and held on lightly, giving them a little squeeze as her palms rubbed into Camilla's nipples. The oil was slowly lathered all over the pillowy, bouncy expanse of her rack, making it shine in the moonlight that crept through the shades. Camilla sighed as the relaxing yet naughty sensation tickled her fancy, and she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Nozomi always did provide her with a sense of calm whenever she was around, she always felt like she was safe and sound whenever she had her hands on her. Especially on her chest, since she was incredibly sensitive there and feeling those magical hands doing their stuff always made her melt like butter.

"Mmm, I thought you were supposed to be… be teaching me how to eat bellybutton…" Camilla trailed off, the breast massage starting to get a little bit saucier as Nozomi began to massage the woman's erect nipples between her fingers and thumbs.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I got a little bit carried away," Nozomi chuckled nervously, "Sorry you've just got very… touchable breasts, hehehehe~" Camilla never knew whether to be flattered, charmed, or just outright uncomfortable with Nozomi's affinity for grabbing her breasts. Not that it didn't feel good, Nozomi's hands just seemed to find their way on her chest way too often, as if they were magnetically attracted to them. Not that she minded, it was quite fun to get a surprise "Massage" every now and then, it could just be a little annoying at times. Now was certainly not one of those times, though, a little squeezing here and there was more than welcome.

Nozomi grabbed the vial again and coated her palms with more oil, and she lowered her hands onto Camilla's abdomen, sliding them up and down her sides in perfect harmony with one another as they thoroughly rubbed in the substance. Much like they were on her breasts, her hands moved with an elegance fit for a goddess, gliding over all of Camilla's curves as sleekly as possible. Camilla let out a sigh as her skin was rubbed and slightly groped by Nozomi's wonderful hands, moaning softly as they caressed her hips.

"Ohhhhh Nozomi, were you always this good with your hands? They feel… so mmmm-much better than I remember..." Camilla asked, drooling a little as she lost her composure to the purple haired woman's touch.

"I don't know what you're talking about, they've always been this way," Nozomi giggled, her left palm glossing over the center of Camilla's belly, her right traveling between her legs to tease her clit with her middle finger. Camilla let out another lengthy moan as her nether regions were tampered with, her thighs reflexively squeezing together as Nozomi put a little more force onto her finger. Her right hand kept traveling up and down her stomach as it coated it in the oil, which by now Camilla was starting to realize gave off a rather… pungent aroma. It smelled like lilac, a scent that she very much adored, and it was very intoxicating. However, that probably didn't explain why she was so turned on by such feather light touches.

"This… this isn't regular massage oil, is it?" Camilla asked, clutching onto the pillow as she felt the oily finger begin to slide up and down her slit.

"Nope," Nozomi tittered, "It's special." She removed her left hand from her body and picked up the bottle from the night stand, bringing it back to Camilla's abdomen. "This is a little treat a friend of mine recommended to me. It's laced with aphrodisiacs that'll make even the toughest, least sensitive person crumble from immense, powerful sensations of pleasure…" The purple haired woman began to pour the rest of the vial's contents into the princess's shallow bellybutton, "I even got it in your favorite scent too. Neah, huh?" Nozomi put it back down and her hand immediately whipped over to Camilla's navel, placing her finger on the rim and running it around the edge.

"I think 'amazing' would be a better choice of words~" The Nohrian beauty moaned out, smiling at her lover as Nozomi gave her a long, lusty stare, "So does this mean that you're going to be making me cum more than once tonight?"

"Maybe, we'll just have to see how potent this stuff is. But I wouldn't worry about how many times, just think about how good you're gonna feel when I'm done with ya~" With that said, Nozomi dipped her finger into the oily pool that was Camilla's navel, coming down somewhat harder on her knot than she was on her clit, and she began rubbing away. The oil overflowed and dripped down Camilla's sides as Nozomi pressed her finger inside, and with it Camilla rose up into it slightly. Her stomach muscles tightened up around the finger, she wasn't used to having somebody touch her bellybutton. That made the space that Nozomi had to work a little more compact, but she was still as determined as ever to fingerbang it to her heart's content. While Nozomi was lightly fingering her bellybutton with her off hand, her right hand was still nestled between Camilla's squishy thighs, continuing to tease her clit with the same rhythm that it was going at before. Camilla's butt began to grind into the sheets as her clit was stimulated by the oiled up finger, and a moan that was a little bit louder than it should have been given what she was experiencing escaped from the back of her throat, the sensation amplified by the aphrodisiacs and making her moans more intense.

"You like~?" Nozomi asked, putting a little more pressure on her bellybutton while rubbing into the knot with the tip of her finger.

"N-Not really…" Camilla replied, her blush getting a little deeper, "The teasing is really really nice, and I know that it's kind of soon, but do you think you could lick me now? I'm curious to see what it's like." Nozomi's eyes went wide upon hearing her request, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Camilla was asking her to lick her bellybutton. Camilla. CAMILLA! She wanted to fucking squeal with excitement, she felt even happier than when the princess was doing her. But she wasn't going to spoil the mood just to fangirl, so she kept control. For now.

"Sure, sure! I'd be more than happy to get a taste of you, honey~" Nozomi said as she withdrew both her hands and opened up Camilla's legs, positioning herself between them in order to get the best angle for licking. She could see the anticipation in Camilla's face, the want, the excitement, the curiosity. Nozomi looked down into Camilla's oily bellybutton, her heart racing even faster as she laid eyes on it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen it up close like this, all slick and shiny, and oh so very sensitive. The purple haired woman licked her top lip as another shiver went up her spine, it was so gorgeous that she just wanted to stare at it for hours. But why stare, when she could get intimate with it?

Nozomi took one last look at Camilla, that look on her face hyping her up for what felt like the performance of a lifetime, and took a deep breath. Upon exhaling, her tongue rolled out of her mouth and she dipped it down into Camilla's navel, squeezing as much of it as she could inside, letting out a soft moan as she did so. She didn't know if it was the oil or just her skin, but it's taste was better than anything she had imagined. Camilla let out a sort of squeal when it happened, but she bit her lip before she had the chance to make any more noises like that. Nozomi's tongue drilled into the folds of the surface of her shallow navel, saliva filling up all the oiled up crevices while her tongue careened around inside. Her arms wrapped under Camilla's thighs and lightly grabbed the woman's sides, her fingers stretching the skin away from her navel, making it spread out horizontally to bring the base out just a little more. Any further and it would be popped out completely, but she didn't want that just yet. With the button getting pulled out like that, she pushed her tongue against it as if they were sumoing wrestling. She held herself back, however. She didn't want to kick it into high gear juuuust yet, she wanted Camilla to get used to it first.

Camilla moaned and kept her eyes on Nozomi as she licked her, taking in every detail of the green eyed girl as she did her thing. It was embarrassing and somewhat perverted to admit this, but Nozomi looked really really pretty when she was tongue-deep inside her navel. She looked so happy and free, it was honestly kind of adorable. There was just this look in those emerald eyes of her's that was so gratifying to see as well, it was so passionate, like she was truly enjoying herself, and that's what she wanted the most of tonight. For the woman she loved to have herself a ball while fulfilling her repressed desires, and she honestly looked like she was for once.

The things she was feeling physically were quite different from anything she had experienced as well. She had felt Nozomi's tongue in places before, but in her bellybutton, with a hefty amount of aphrodisiacs? Never.

"How's it taste?" Camilla giggled, both from her girlfriend's cuteness and the somewhat ticklish sensations her tongue was providing her. Nozomi kept on licking the bellybutton for a few seconds, too preoccupied with tasting it and making out with it that it took her a few seconds to pull away.

"I don't think I ever want to stop licking this…" Nozomi rasped, her breath heavy and shaky as she held herself back, "Do you like it, though? I-I know it might be weird at first, but-"

"I love it, don't worry!" Camilla cut her off, "As long as you're enjoying yourself, then that's all that matters. But, I would at least like to cum once tonight, if that's not too much to ask." She put her hand on the back of Nozomi's head and gave her a cheeky little grin. A grin that never failed to get Miss Tojo fired up like a grease fire inferno.

"Guess I don't have to hold back anymore~" Nozomi cooed, looking back down and ramming her tongue back into Camilla's bellybutton, just like how the princess had done to her earlier that evening. It wiggled and smashed into the stretched out knot without mercy, digging into it and jerking it around as it was pulled at from the sides like her hands were fighting over it. Camilla's body reeled up in shock, pressing against Nozomi's face as if it wanted her to take it for a ride. Nozomi was all too happy to oblige, letting go of the hips so her right arm could wrap around her waist and bring her up more, almost like she was taking her in for a kiss like some suave fella in an old black and white romance movie. Her lips pressed against the oily surface and pushed more of her tongue inside, bringing some of the skin around it forward with some light suction. It was like she was pulling the dimple around her tongue like one would do with a sock on their foot, and once she could fit no more in she stuffed in a little more and yet she still managed to wiggle it around freely and fuck it to her heart's content. She brought Camilla up even more, so much so that the Nohrian had to get on her knees in order to stop from doing the bridge with her body.

Camilla propped herself up on the bedpost and put the other on Nozomi's head, her nails digging into Nozomi's scalp as she held on much like how Nozomi was earlier when she was giving her a similar treatment. Although in comparison it probably didn't feel as good as this. Nozomi began to press into the knot with more force, moving it around as her tongue grinded into it. Camilla's hips bucked up and side to side, gyrating in such a hypnotic way that just feeling it move around had Nozomi hypnotized and lusting for more. With her free hand she began to rub the woman's clit with her thumb which was still covered with oil, and it blew every little thing she felt up onto another plane of gratification that she never thought could exist. Nozomi was moving so fast and random, yet every little movement she made was so calculated and precise to ensure that she was getting the most out of the experience. It was just darting around and licking everywhere, the small space provided proving no match for its dexterity.

"N-NOZOMI, I-IT FEELS LIKE I'M SO CLOSE TO CUMMING ALREADY!" Camilla cried out, her knees shaking as she struggled to stay up on them. Internally she felt a tremendously warm sensation growing in her loins and lower belly, and that feeling was begging to be let out. The rough licking and sucking on her core and the feverish grinding between her legs were enough to drive her insane, but with the aphrodisiacs in effect it was possible that she was going to be committed once their session concluded. But if it did come to that, it would be so worth it for the monster of a climax she had brewing inside of her. Besides, being reduced to nothing but loving Nozomi didn't sound so bad, especially in her already sexded up state. Nozomi let go of the skin around her navel and just focused on railing the button with her tongue, fucking it much like Camilla had come to know and learn how to do. However, Nozomi's movements seemed a lot less lust driven and sloppy and more… professional. Like she knew what she was doing. Had Camilla not been in a haze of need, she would be taking notes on how to further improve her navel licking skills. Camilla just let her take over, surrendering her belly over to Nozomi by pushing it up even more as if to say that she could just go and run with it and keep it for herself. Nozomi happily took the offer, and she began to go even harder and assault the everloving fuck out of the button with the most intense energy she could summon up. Nozomi continued without missing a beat, not slowing down in the slightest as the determination to show her lover how sublime a buttongasm was kept her going. Her tongue was relentless, leaving nowhere inside untasted and licked as saliva and oil went everywhere and covered the surrounding area of her stomach, looking as if she was drenched by a hose.

A few more well timed and amazing pumps were all it took for Camilla to completely lose it, and thus her climax was finally achieved. She let out a monstrously shrill scream as her hips rocked around like crazy, squirting a tidal wave of love all over Nozomi's chest as her world went spinning like a runaway carousel. She threw her head back as her entire body tensed up, holding tight onto Nozomi's head as she did. Nozomi retracted her tongue from the wet, ravaged navel, looking up at Camilla as she sang her pretty little heart out. It was honestly kind of weird see, she never thought she'd ever see Camilla of all people brought to orgasm by navelingus. But that didn't mean that it felt INSANELY good knowing that it happened. Camilla's screams eventually died down, and she was left leaning on the bedpost, her knees wobbly and her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"That… That was different…" She huffed, her voice hoarse from screaming so damn loud, "You sure know how to work a bellybutton over…"

"I know," Nozomi giggled, "I am a master navelinguist, after all~"

"Navelinguist?" Camilla let out a very unladylike giggle, "That's adorable! Well I'm happy that my favorite little navelinguist enjoyed me as much as I enjoyed getting it from her~"

"Thanks, but… I'm not done with you yet, Cammy~" Nozomi gave her a sly little grin while she wrapped both her arms around her waist, "I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve that I've been dying to try on you…" Camilla blinked a few times, unsure of how to react to what was happening. Apparently she had meant it when she said that she was going to be cumming multiple times tonight. She gulped as she watched Nozomi's head slowly sink back down to her bellybutton, which was already pink and somewhat raw. Despite that fact, she could totally go for another round of bellybutton tongue-fuckery.

"Always full of surprises, aren't you?" Camilla giggled, letting out a sigh as she caught her breath.

"I'd be pretty boring if I wasn't," Nozomi replied, lightly blowing on Camilla's bellybutton as she exhaled, "Now, are you ready, babe?"

"I'm always ready for you, my darling~" Camilla cooed, smiling affectionately at her, which Nozomi returned. With that, the purple haired shrine maiden went back to work, her lips wrapping around the rim of Camilla's bellybutton. The princess closed her eyes and let her head fall back, preparing to feel the rough yet overwhelmingly passionate love of Nozomi's god-given tongue. However, what she felt was something that was completely different. Instead of the squishy lingua ramming her button like a bullet train and pushing it in deep, she felt her umbilical core moving outward, being pulled there by Nozomi as she applied a light suction to her navel. The knot slowly crept out of its little hiding place and was drawn further and further towards Nozomi's mouth, doing so slowly but at a speed that effectively got Camilla worked up. Nozomi looked up at her and shot Camilla an imprudent little stare, one that really made her loins light up like crazy. Nozomi gave her stomach a good, hard suck, and with it her bellybutton was forced straight up and into her mouth, doing so with a pop and a shock to Camilla's system that made her jerk and yelp in surprise. However that shock was nothing compared to the feeling of Nozomi's teeth ensnaring it like a bear trap.

Camilla cried out in astonishment yet again, gritting her teeth as a somewhat painful, yet oddly pleasurable sensation washed over her. With the knot firmly in place between her pearly whites, Nozomi shot the lavender haired woman a grin, giving Camilla ample time to see her inverted bellybutton get stretched away from her body. It didn't go very far though, but it was honestly rather strange seeing her bellybutton like that. Sure it could be inverted, due to its "inbetweenie" status, she had just done it earlier. But to see somebody keep it like that, holding it in their mouth as if if they were preparing to use it like a chew toy and lather it in slobber… it made her gush like the river thames. Needless to say, the view was doing much for her.

Now that she had her bellybutton secured, Nozomi was ready to begin. Inside of her mouth, her tongue pressed against it and began to lap at it like a lollipop, flicking against it and producing a rather strange clicking sound that sent a little chill up Camilla's spine every time she heard it. As she did this, her teeth began to lightly grind into her skin, twisting it slightly from one side to another and adding more painfully wonderful sensations into the mix. Camilla's stomach tensed up as her bellybutton was treated to this, her stomach reflexively pulling away in an attempt to free itself from Nozomi's jaw. In the end that just ended up adding in a whole new layer to what she was being subjected to, and the feeling made her let out a very throaty, very loud, and very indecent moan echoed all over the room.

"Mmmmmm, more of that, darling… harder~" Camilla croaked, biting her lip as Nozomi dug her teeth a little harder into her skin. Nozomi felt a little shiver go up her spine when she was asked for more, not because of the fact that Camilla wanted it, but because of how fucking hot she was when she asked for it. Every time she ravaged Camilla felt like the first time for her, and every single time she was reminded of how fucking lewd she was when she was horny was simply sublime. It made her hellbent on seeing more, and by god she was going to be seeing more of that, alright.

With a grunt and another flick of her tongue, Nozomi pulled her head back and stretched that knot further away from Camilla, bringing her body with it and making her release another godly stuttery moan that was like music to her ears. Her tongue started flicking a little faster, gradually going harder and harder on the defenseless little aphrodisiac soaked bellybutton and lathering it with saliva like the stuff was going out of style. The combined sensations of the tugging, biting, and licking were proving to be a hit with Camilla, and the loud moans she let out with every lick only further cemented that fact. Every single stroke of her tongue was like a fucking earthquake of love for the lavender haired princess, and she grabbed hold of Nozomi's hair and pulled hard, another sign that she was having the time of her life. Nozomi responded to this by pulling just a little bit hard, smiling as Camilla yelped and moaned with that angelic voice of her's.

"NOZOMI, OH GODS YES, MORE~! THAT'S IT KEEP GOING, OH THIS IS SO AMAZING, DON'T YOU DARE STOP! " Camilla screamed at the top of her lungs, huffing and puffing in between moans as she was even further after being so fucked already. Nozomi pulled and tugged some more, her head shaking from side to side like a puppy, playfully grunting and snarling as she enjoyed the inverted navel to her heart's content. Her tongue started to lash on it faster and faster as well, striking it in a sixteenth note rhythm like she was plucking on a banjo string, in a sense. She kept heaving away, getting harder and harder each time as Camilla pulled it right back. It was as if they were playing tug of war with one another, and the Nohrian's delectable, fuckable bellybutton was the rope. Camilla was starting to get more restless, however, her movements threatening to pluck the nub straight from Nozomi's teeth if she wasn't careful. Miss Tojo dug her chompers in harder as a result, making Camilla's eyes widen and somewhat bulge out as her mouth dropped in tandem with it. It was from this that Nozomi could tell that Camilla was certainly not opposed to getting a little bit rougher, and she was certainly up for giving her what she wanted. Nozomi grabbed hold of Camilla's hips and held them in place with an iron grip, preventing them from bucking about any further. Camilla certainly struggled in place, surprised that she couldn't move anymore, but she certainly didn't mind. It only meant that she would be able to watch the master navelinguist work without a problem, and she knew Nozomi certainly enjoyed having a captive audience.

With Camilla's struggling not much of a problem anymore, Nozomi began to get much more aggressive with her chewing, gnawing on the poor bellybutton like a dog would a bone as her tongue continued to whip it at lightning speeds, each one feeling even better than the last and bringing her closer and closer to cumming her god damn brains out. She was so close already since it didn't take much to get her riled up again after being fucked just a few moments ago, but it was certainly going to be much bigger than what she had experienced beforehand. Even though the aphrodisiacs had probably worn off at this point what she was feeling was still sensational, and it managed to dwarf even what she was feeling when Nozomi had finished her off the last time. She had no idea Nozomi's drive could be this intense, it was astonishing how rabid she could get when she was truly turned on. Which wasn't really a surprise given how she was snarling and gnawing on her like a puppy. But she was a very cute puppy nonetheless. That aside, she could feel herself teetering on the brink of orgasm, and all she needed was that one little push to send her flying over the edge.

"OH GODS, NOZOMI PLEASE, JUST A LITTLE MORE, JUST A LITTLE MORE I'M SO CLOSE RIGHT NOW I'M SO CLOSE IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Camilla wailed like a ghost, desperate for her release after being driven to this point by all the wonderful work Nozomi had done on her. Nozomi apparently got the message and she went even further beyond, her tongue moving at mach twelve as it rammed and slapped at her already tortured navel with everything she had, pulling and biting as hard as she could in order to ensure that Camilla's release would be the strongest she'd ever given her. Her tongue just felt as if it went berserk, losing it and flat out wailing on her bellybutton with reckless abandon, fully focused on doing the thing that she wanted most. Camilla felt like she was truly insane at this point, the sheer raw yet so utterly refined power being enacted on her was too much for her to comprehend. But she still held on for dear life, feeling the climax building up inside her at a monumentally fast pace, its impending size threatening to break her, her legs were even starting to feel numb as she struggled to stay up on her knees. The licking was just kept getting faster and faster and faster, no breaks whatsoever just a seemingly never-ending barrage of tonging, and it actually felt as though it could go on for eternity. Lap by lap she could feel it, mentally counting down how many it would take. All she needed was a few more, just a little more and she'd be undone completely. As if Nozomi knew that she needed it, she whipped her head back like a bullet and bit as hard as she could, and with that Camilla's second orgasm was finally achieved.

"NOZOOOOMIIIIIIIII!" Camilla howled at the top her lungs, her lover's name being the only thing that she said as her orgasm rocked her with immense force. Her privates just burst and showered Nozomi's front and the bed with love nectar, squirting harder than she'd ever climaxed before. Nozomi let go of Camilla's bellybutton and just sat back, enjoying the show as she watched Camilla be reduced to a lustful, gushing slut. It was a nice little reward for her hard work, and knowing that Camilla more than enjoyed it made it all the sweeter. Camilla continued to ride out her orgasm for a few more minutes, the bliss feeling as if it lasted for hours to the sexed up princess, but she still came down from her high and went limp in Nozomi's arms. The princess was a mess, her hair was tangled and sweaty, her face was covered in sweat and drool, her cheeks were molten red, and her bellybutton was just as crimson as her face. Nozomi would have felt like she went overboard, but overboard was never enough when it came to what Camilla deserved.

"How was that?" Nozomi asked, lightly letting Camilla down from her arms and onto the bed, where she sprawled out upon it as if she had just ran a marathon.

"I… I don't ever wanna have regular sex again…" Camilla gasped and laughed, "Let's just do that from now on, it's so much better…"

"Jeez, if that's the case then I think I overdid it for you," Nozomi said, snuggling up beside Camilla as she pulled the comforter over them.

"I'm joking, silly, I could never give up eating your pussy, it's much too fun," Camilla said as she wrapped an arm around Camilla and pulled her close, "But thank you for introducing me to that. It was… I don't even know how to put it into words, but I enjoyed every second of it~" She planted a kiss on Nozomi's forehead, which made the purple haired woman blush.

"Heh, I'm more than happy to know that you like it," Nozomi sighed, "It makes me more than happy to know that I've got somebody so understanding in my life."

"Well I love you, and no kink of yours is ever going to stop me from doing that," Camilla said sternly, "You shouldn't need to feel embarrassed about those things, and I don't want you to have that feeling stop you from telling me." Nozomi felt the words get caught up in her throat upon hearing that, and she was even more overjoyed than she already was all the previous times she'd felt it tonight.

"Camilla… you seriously don't know how much that means to me…" Nozomi said, hugging Camilla tighter and pulling her in for a kiss on the lips, "Thank you for being so wonderful, and don't ever stop being the woman I love."

"I won't, trust me," Camilla replied, giving Nozomi another kiss back before pulling away again "I'll never stop if it means that you're going to be my happy, darling Nozomi." She gave her another kiss, both of them going in deep as they had themselves a beautiful little moment. The kiss went on for a little too long before Nozomi broke it off, her cheeks just as rosy and wet as both their navels as she stared into Camilla's beautiful violet eyes.

"Hey…" Nozomi said, "y'know now that we're at the point where we can comfortably tell each other our fetishes, I'd love to hear yours~"

"Well I've got a few… but I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle," Camilla joked, "Would you like to hear them?"

"I'm all ears, Cammy~"

FIN


End file.
